villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gino Terwilliger
Gino Terwilliger is a supporting antagonist for The Simpsons episodes "The Italian Bob" and "Funeral for a Fiend". He is a son of Sideshow Bob and Francesca Terwilliger, a grandson of Robert Terwilliger Sr. and Dame Judith Underdunk, and nephew of Cecil Terwilliger. He was voiced by Tress MacNeille. Biography Gino was born in the Italian village of Salsiccia to Sideshow Bob who was a mayor of the village, and his wife Francesca Terwilliger. Listening to his father's sleep talking, Gino soon started coping Bob in his deep hatred for Bart Simpson. Although Gino even didn't meet Bart yet, once he heard that name, he began to shout "Kill Bart Simpson!" Despite that, he got on well with the Simpson family when they visited Salsiccia, and even danced with Maggie at the feast. However, as the Simpsons accidentally ruined Bob's new life, Bob and Francesca decided to track them down in Rome, taking Gino with them. Taking an example from his father, Gino was holding a knife similar to his while attempting to kill the Simpsons. After Krusty saved the Simpsons family, Gino shouted "Vendetta" on them and then started chasing a butterfly, much to his parents' satisfaction. After failing to kill the Simpsons, he and his family fled to England where Bob got a job as a chimney brusher. The Terwilligers toured around England going to Buckingham Palace, Sherlock's museum and rowing a boat (Gino is seen using a megaphone telling his parents to row). Eventually, Bob, Francesca, and Gino snuck back to the US on a train. Gino and the rest of Bob's family constructed a trap to kill the Simpsons by building a phony barbecue restaurant and constructing a commercial about it. When Bob was arrested and "died" at the court, only to finish his evil plan, Gino and the rest of the family helped him as well. However, this plan failed thanks to Lisa and Gino with his entire family ended up in prison. Trivia *Gino appears to be a year or two older than Maggie as he can talk and walk yet, but he never existed until "The Italian Bob". As Maggie is one year old, Gino should be a newborn or an infant. Of course, this happens due the show's floating timeline, which means that several retcons are made each year to accomodate the series' events. *He looks like a small version of Sideshow Bob, having his hair, face, and hatred for Bart. *He is the youngest character of the show to have been put in prison. His arrest is, however, in contrast to the episode "Who Shot Mr. Burns?" (Part Two) where Chief Wiggum refused to arrest Maggie for shooting Mr. Burns, as she was just a baby. However, it's possible that Gino was put in prison because Wiggum wasn't the one who arrested him. *Dame Judith Underdunk and Gino are the only members of the Terwilliger family who aren't voiced by guest stars. *Gino bears a striking resemblance to Chucky from the Child's Play series. Navigation Category:Kids Category:The Simpsons Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Psychopath Category:TV Show Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Vengeful Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Imprisoned Category:Stalkers Category:Mongers Category:Minion Category:Traitor Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Incompetent Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:On & Off Category:Cheater Category:Conspirators Category:Faux Affably Evil